


Goodnight.

by JenCollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Insomnia, M/M, Overprotective Cas, Sleepy Cas, Tired Dean, heavy mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: Dean can't sleep, there's just something on his mind but be sure that Cas is there to calm him even in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!
> 
> I really didn't plan this, it just come and just wouldn't leave so i let it flow and here we are!
> 
> Happy reading!

Dean couldn't sleep. 

He tried his best but he just couldn't. 

He shifted and turned but nothing seemed to be comfortable enough for longer than a couple seconds. 

His thoughts were running wild and pulling his heartbeat with him. 

He just couldn't sleep. 

Maybe he should just get up and go drink something. 

Just a glass, or five, or till he passed out. 

There was a loud groan next to him, making him look over. 

Cas was there, all tousled and sleepy, finally pulled his head out of the soft blanket. 

Dean got lost for a moment just watching his Angel sleep. 

His. 

It still felt a bit weird to say it. To even think about it. 

Cas groaned again, his arm sneaking forward till it wrapped around Dean and pulled him close, flushed against Cas side. 

Cas nuzzled against Dean's shoulder, letting out a long breath. 

Dean continues to watch Cas, not at all minding the arm thrown over his middle in a bit too tight grip. 

Cas groaned again. 

Dean pushed a hair out of Cas closed eyes softly, warmth overflowing him. 

\- you know that I love you, right? And that nothing can change that. You know it, right? - Dean rasped out, suddenly feeling so full yet so numb, just looking down at sleeping Cas nuzzled against him and not believing what he was seeing. 

He didn't mean to get an answer but his heart skipped a beat when Cas pressed his face even harder against Dean's shoulder and tightened his grip. 

And yes, maybe Dean should worry about how that tight grip will probably leave finger shaped bruises over his side but all he could feel was calm overtaking it. 

So he just continues to watch Cas, feeling his eyes finally start to drop close. 

\- I love you. So so much. - he mumbled again, his heart beat finally calming down, trying to match Cas' calm one. 

\- I love you... - He breathed out, letting his eyes finally fall shut and sleep take over his exhausted body because now his mind has stilled, his heartbeat calmed down, he was safe, he was loved and most important, he was home in his Angel's arms. 

Dean could sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that i suck at writing fluff, i am not used to it but i hope that you could enjoy this at least a bit.  
> Tell me all about what you liked or disliked, i would love to know!  
> Have a nice day! (or night)


End file.
